


Amo, Amare, Amavi, Amatus

by perfectly_inept



Series: Malec Shorts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Foreign Language, M/M, Malec, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_inept/pseuds/perfectly_inept
Summary: Magnus will never tell Alec what the pet names mean. All Alec wants is to know what they mean.





	Amo, Amare, Amavi, Amatus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Hiya everyone. I hope you like this. Its kind of short and in my opinion sorta bad, but I still wanted to share it.

Magnus had strange quirks. Normally Alec though they were cute. Sometimes the were annoying, but Alec understood that they were part of Magnus. Magnus quoted pop culture a lot. That one was annoying. Magnus also spoke many different languages. Magnus' favorite thing was to call Alec pet names in different languages. The annoying part was that he never told Alec what the pet names meant.  
"Mon peti chou."  
"God bless you?"   
"No silly, it's a pet name."  
"What does it mean?"  
"Does it matter Alexander?"  
"I guess not."  
"Then come along mon peti chou."  
That's how it would go. Every time. And Magnus used so many nicknames. Magnus went through spurts in different languages. For a whole year it was nothing but Russian nicknames.  
"Lapochka?"  
"Um..."  
"That's you, sweetheart."  
"Oh, then uh, what is it?"  
"I was just wondering what you were thinking about."  
Or  
"What do you want for dinner kotyonok?"  
Or  
"I love you myshka."  
Or  
"You must stop hurting yourself zvyozdochka."  
Alec always asked what they meant. Magnus never told him. Alec once asked Magnus if he knew any Indonesian terms of endearment.  
"Well there is buah hatiku but that's normally reserved for children." He had answered.  
Magnus never stopped, the nicknames kept coming without translation.  
"Terron de azucar"  
"Chuchuzinho"  
"Ma puce"  
"Chang noi"  
"Chen yu luo yan"  
Finally, Alec insisted on a translation.  
"Come on Magnus. Just tell me what it means. I want to know."  
"Alright, alright, calm down darling. Amo amare amavi amatus. I love, to love, had loved, to be loved. It's Latin. I call you meum amare. My love."  
"Oh." Alec blushed.  
"Did you think is was something awful Alexander?"  
"No I just, I didn't know. That's actually really sweet. I love you too Magnus."  
Magnus kept using nicknames, and still rarely told Alec what they meant but now Alec would just turn to him and reply,  
"Meum amare."

**Author's Note:**

> Um even though I'm mean and want to make you look up all the definitions, I feel kind of bad doing that so here are the translations in the order the appear.  
> My little cabbage   
> Sweetheart   
> Kitten  
> Mouse  
> Little star  
> Fruit of my heart  
> Lump of sugar   
> Pumpkin   
> My flea  
> Little elephant   
> Diving fish swooping geese  
> And yes these are all real terms of endearment. Also I'm sorry if I offended anyone with anything here. If I misused a term please let me know. I do not speak any of these languages save for Latin and I think I might have even messed that one up, so sorry if I got something wrong! Thanks again for reading.


End file.
